The Fox and The Bat
by Demon's sinner
Summary: "Can you feel it Kimi?" Kuronue asked. "I sense someone calling me. They sound strong but sad… It's a longing I sense. It fills me wholly…" It was calling him in a sweet honeyed voice, 'Come to me,' it said. 'I miss you, I need you, please come to me.'


((This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fan fiction. It is a yaoi and was brought to mind from an RP I did with my best friends Hikaru Shara and Kitty Bella. This story is based off of an old Japanese legend I was told as a little girl by my grand father. It came from an old book he had gotten while in Japan back in the 1920s when he was in the navy. The Original Tale of Youko Kurama and Kuronue, called The Fox and The Bat. I want to share with you all the beauty of two lovers and the story of how the great thieves of long ago. Though my grandfather is no longer with me in this world I want his memory to stay alive through his favorite story. Thank you all and I do hope you enjoy.))

Chapter 1

Two bodies, one soul

Chimera, or bat demons are all born disfigured. None escape this sad twist of fate. They are born missing limbs and are always ugly, but every thousand years a Chimera is born beautiful. Though they may be beautiful on the outside they, like all the others, too are ugly for they are born without hearts. They feel nothing and are ruthless to all but they are seen as gods for they can charm any who gaze at them. Yes they are very enchanting to look upon, but they are the most ugly of all Chimera. They are treated as beasts by the others and are locked away for fear that they may kill their own kind.

It is on the thousandth year that something truly amazing happened in the cave of the Chimera. A set of twins was born and they were both beautiful. A boy and a girl fated to one-day gain what no other Chimera ever could… hearts. They were named Kuronue and Kimmiko and on their fifth birthday they were sealed away forever in a tower with no doors and only one window that gazed out onto the west. The twins looked exactly alike in every way, from their ebony locks to their violet eyes. The only thing that was different was their gender and their personalities.

Kimmiko was calm and quite. She thought more than spoke but she when she did speak she could charm any who heard her voice. She had a silver tongue and a strong will. She was ambitious with a quick wit and enjoyed mind games. Kuronue was sarcastic and good-natured. Like his sister he was strong willed but tended to be lazy. He was more of a dreamer than her and liked to gaze out their window at the world.

They were young and cursed to forever remain heartless creatures locked away in their tower. The room they lived in was large and contained a four-poster bed and a chest of drawers on one side of the wall and a floor length mirror against another. They only had each other for companionship and that suited them fine. Who needed hateful monsters that gazed at them with contempt simply because they looked different? Not these two. They were suppose to stay up in the tower and starve to death but the simple minded fools did not account for the twins developing powers that would help them survive. Kimmiko could travel through the mirror and into a near by village and steal them food. She used this power often and laughed gleefully every time she came back to their shared room. Since they were still young they had yet to grow their wings, which did not occur until age ten.

"Kuro?" the young girl called as she came back with their meal for the day.

"Yes Kimi," her brother called from the bed. His eyes held nothing as he gazed at her and she looked at him with eyes that mirrored his. She smiled and placed the bread and milk down on the dresser. "Just making sure you are not lost in your dreams again," she said giggling. They were now close to their tenth birthday and already the pains of wing growth were setting in. Soon Kimmiko would be unable to go out to get food. They would both be bedridden in pain soon enough. Kuro got off the bed and moved to the window closing his eyes as he sat there.

Kimmiko watched him as he moved his hand over his chest and held it there with a smile on his face. She stood silently just staring at him. He looked so peaceful it seemed horrid to disturb him. "Can you feel it Kimi?" Kuronue asked. "I sense someone calling me. They sound strong but sad… It's a longing I sense. It fills me wholly…"

She closed her eyes and listened but heard nothing. Was her brother ill? She then heard rhythmic clapping and opened her eyes to see Kuro clapping his hands in a way that seemed odd. The beat wasn't music but more like that of a beating heart. "I can hear their heart… can you sense it Kimmiko?" She shook her head, "Kuro I can't hear anything…" The young boy turned and gazed at her in wonder. "I want to answer their call sister. I want them to know that I've heard them calling." Kuronue stood on the windowsill and began to cry loudly. It was a beautiful sight to see as the boy cried to this unknown person. He touched his chest where his heart should be and for the first time in his life tears of sorrow fell from his amethyst eyes.

Kimmiko closed her eyes and listened to her twin cry out to this person. Kuronue was never more beautiful to her till then. His voice never sweeter, his soul never as pure and full as it was then. She felt more than heard him whisper into the wind words so lovely it almost made her want to cry with him. "Can you turn my black roses red?" Kuronue whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He had never cried like this before, not unless it was from pain. This felt different though… his body was in no physical pain but he still felt as if something was pulling him. Calling him in a sweet honeyed voice, 'Come to me,' it said. 'I miss you, I need you, please come to me.'

Kimmiko stared before going and lying on the bed. She felt the bed dip as Kuro got on and laid with her. She reached out and took hold of his hand humming softly. Half way through the night the bones of their wings started to break through the flesh of their backs. They gripped each other's hand tightly as they lay on their stomach and tried desperately to keep from screaming out. Kimmiko managed to get up and lay cold clothes dripping with water onto Kuronue's back. It helped him but her movements caused the wings to rip more of her skin and resulted in more pained whimpers. Once their wings came in though they could escape and leave for good. Kimmiko had ambitions to be great and powerful. She would make it so they never had to hide. She would be feared and loved. Yes, even as a child Kimmiko thought of becoming more than she was. No one would stop her, not the Chimeras or any other.

"One day Kuro… I'll make sure we are set for life."


End file.
